Spider-Man: Far from Home
| running time = 129 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Spider-Man: Homecoming | followed by = }} Spider-Man: Far from Home is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It features the character of Spider-Man, based on concepts as seen in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is the twenty-third movie set within the shared continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the eighth theatrically released live-action and/or animated movie to carry the title Spider-Man, and is the second Spider-Man movie set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Chronologically, it follows the events established in Avengers: Endgame. The movie was directed by Jon Watts with a screenplay written by Erik Sommers based on a story treatment by Chris McKenna. It was produced by Columbia Pictures in association with Marvel Studios and distributed through Sony Pictures Entertainment. It premiered theatrically in the United States on Tuesday, July 2nd, 2019. The movie stars Tom Holland as Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, with Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck, Marisa Tomei as May Parker, Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan, Zendaya as M.J., Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds, Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson, Angourie Rice as Betty Brant, and Remy Hii as Brad Davis. Cast Appearances * Spider-Man/Night Monkey, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * Happy Hogan * M.J. * Maria Hill/Soren * May Parker * Mister Dell * Mister Harrington * Ned Leeds * Nick Fury/Talos * Mysterio, Quentin Beck * Brad Davis * Janice * Guterman * William Ginter Riva * The Seamstress * Dimitri * Jason Ionello * Josh * Morris Bench * Sebastian * Tony Stark * Tyler * Victoria * Yasmin * Zach * Zoha * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Altered humans * Humans * Skrulls * Europe * Czech Republic :* Prague * England :* London :* Westminster :* Westminster Abbey * France :* Paris :* Eiffel Tower * Germany :* Berlin * Italy :* Venice * Massachusetts :* Cambridge :* Massachusetts Institute of Technology * Mexico * Netherlands * New York :* New York City :* Queens ::* Forest Hills ::* Midtown School of Science and Technology ::* Parker residence :* Manhattan ::* Times Square * Stark Industries * Drones * E.D.I.T.H. * Night Monkey costume * Spider-Man's costume * Web-shooters * Gondola * S.H.I.E.L.D. car * Stark Industries aircraft * Adhesion * Peter Tingle * Shape-shifting * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Broadcast journalist * Computer programmer * Reporter * Scientist * Spy * Super-hero * Super-villain * Teacher * Tourist * 2023 * Artificial intelligence * Earth-616 * Earth-833 * Exploding vehicles * Flashback * Giant monsters * High schools * Holograms * Hotel * Multiverse * Shape-shifters * Virtual reality Notes & Trivia * Spider-Man: Far from Home (2019) and Spider-Man: Far From Home both redirect to this page. * There are a total of forty-two credited cast members in this film. * Production on Spider-Man: Far from Home began on July 2nd, 2018. Principal photography on the movie concluded on October 16th, 2018. IMDB; Spider-Man: Far from Home (2019); Filming locations. * Spider-Man: Far from Home grossed $92,579,212 over its opening weekend. It ranked number one at the box office for the July 4th holiday weekend, and was screened in 4,634 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Spider-Man: Far from Home (2019); Total Lifetime Grosses/Domestic Summary. Spider-Man: Homecoming grossed $117,027,503 over its opening weekend, which is $24,448, 291 more than Far from Home. Box Office Mojo; Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017); Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017); Domestic Summary. * This is the third Marvel Cinematic Universe film released in 2019 following Captain Marvel in March, and Avengers: Endgame in April. * This is the first Marvel Studios movie to not feature a cameo appearance by Marvel Comics godfather Stan Lee. Lee passed away at the age of 95 on November 12th, 2018. His last two cameo appearances in Captain Marvel and Avengers: Endgame were released posthumously. * The end-credit sequence includes a memorial to Spider-Man creators Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, both of whom passed away in 2018. * Actor J.K. Simmons reprises the role of a now bald J. Jonah Jameson in the mid-credit bonus scene. Simmons portrayed Jameson in the original ''Spider-Man'' film series directed by Sam Raimi. * Television reporter Pat Kiernan plays himself in this film. * The song "I Will Always Love You", performed by Whitney Houston in the film The Bodyguard, and originally written and performed by Dolly Parton plays over top the Marvel Studios logo introduction and continues into the opening scene. Story notes * The decimation of half of Earth's population, and their subsequent return is now being referred to as "The Blip" event. * The hi-tech eyeglasses that Tony Stark leaves for Peter Parker is called E.D.I.T.H., which stands for "Even Dead I'm the Hero". * May Parker hosts a support group for survivors of The Blip, indicating that she was likewise one of the millions who blinked out of existence. * While not outright stated, it is more or less established that all of Peter's named classmates, Ned Leeds, M.J., Betty Brant, and Flash Thompson are all Blip survivors, which is why they all look the same age as they did in Spider-Man: Homecoming. * As of this film, Peter Parker is the first character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to refer to Carol Danvers as Captain Marvel. * When Peter Parker assumes the "Tony Stark" inheritance role, Happy Hogan begins playing "Back in Black" by AC/DC. Peter mistakenly believes it to be Led Zeppelin. Bonus scenes * Mid-credit scene: A mid-credit scene shows Spider-Man taking M.J. web-swinging through New York and ending up in Times Square. Video monitors on the buildings turn on, revealing Quentin Beck in a pre-recorded message, who frames Spider-Man for his actions, and further, reveals that Spider-Man is actually Peter Parker. The scene is accented by a Daily Bugle internet blog featuring J. Jonah Jameson. * End-credit scene: The end-credit scene reveals that Nick Fury and Maria Hill, as presented in this movie, have actually been the Skrulls known as Talos and Soren the whole time. The real Nick Fury is taking a vacation on some sort of space station or vessel, where he is accompanied by other Skrulls. The location of the actual Maria Hill is not addressed. Call-backs * There are numerous call-backs to other Marvel Cinematic Universe films, mostly addressing the global state of the world following the events of both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. * The holographic technology that Mysterio uses is based on the B.A.R.F. technology showcased by Tony Stark back in Captain America: Civil War. The movie includes a flashback to that scene, which also establishes that Quentin Beck was present when Tony Stark addressed the student body at M.I.T.. * Peter Parker makes reference to Carol Danvers, aka Vers, aka Captain Marvel. Nick Fury angrily tells him to not invoke her name. Fury first met Carol Danvers in the 1990s in Captain Marvel, released earlier this year. * The end-credit scene featuring Talos and Soren is a call-back to events from Captain Marvel. * The end-credit scene with Nick Fury enjoying a holographic tropical vacation invokes the imagery of Tahiti, which was a major plot point from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. The climax to season five of the show presented Phil Coulson and Melinda May enjoying a similar view. * The mid-credit bonus scene concludes with Peter Parker mouthing the words "What the f...", which is a call-back to Spider-Man: Homecoming when May Parker said the same words after finding Peter in his Spider-Man costume. * A flashback scene shows Obadiah Stane arguing with William Ginter Riva, which is archive footage from Iron Man in 2008. * Reference is made to Doctor Strange in this film, whom Spider-Man first met in Avengers: Infinity War. Recommendations * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame * Captain America: Civil War * Captain Marvel * Iron Man * Spider-Man: Homecoming See also External Links * * * Spider-Man: Far From Home at Wikipedia * Spider-Man: Far from Home at the MCU Wiki References